Missing the Signs
by Amerika Knight
Summary: After becoming the successful Don of the Vongola Family, suitors start lining up. Only to fail, again and again. Humor and unaware Tsuna. TYL Universe. Rated for language. ALL27, keeping with canon pairings.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

Preview Summary: After becoming the successful Don of the Vongola Family, suitors start lining up. Only to fail, again and again. Humor and unaware Tsuna. TYL Universe.

Full Summary:After becoming the successful Don of the Vongola Family, suitors start lining up. Only to fail, again and again. Most of which are not female, and have no idea how dense Tsuna is the desires of others. Poor Reborn's got his work cut out for him.

Warnings: AU Timeline, violence (obviously), language(duh), humor, mostly one sided ALL27.

* * *

**_Snapshot 01:_****_The Beginning_**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up with a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and his mittens clutched in his hands.

It was half past seven, and yet, he knew he wasn't going to have a good day.

He never did, when his mornings started out curtsy of his hyper intuition.

He groaned quietly, taking a brief moment of happiness to remind himself that his hellish tutor was no where near the Vongola Castle, and sat up waiting for the insuring chaos that usually accompanied a waking from his bloodline.

Without his spartan trainer, there was very few things that required the worrying paranoia of his intuition, and even fewer that could make him wake up in the morning before his alarm.

And yet, nothing appeared to be physically wrong with his surroundings.

There was no Kyouya demanding a fight or Mukuro sneaking into his room (a shiver went down his back at the thought), or even Hayato's apologetic words as he carried a stack of paperwork. It was just pure silence, and a lazy sun raising above the horizon.

There was nothing, that even _hinted_ at the upcoming danger his hyper intuition was warning him of, but still the unease in the pit of his stomach wouldn't let this go. There were no false alarms when it came to his heightened senses, especially when he knew how easily his physical senses could be fooled.

As the tenth generation Don of the Vongola famiglia there were plenty of families just inching to bump him off, and countless numbers of freelance assassins just waiting for their piece of fame. Never mind, the skilled guards monitoring the castle, or his guardians just down the hall. People still tried, and as a result, the Vongola Dungeons were extend to hold the increasing prisoners.

Sighing, he slipped off the blankets, and got up, rubbing a hand through his hair, unaware of how endearing this action was making him look. Rubbing his eyes, and squinting against the sunlight streaming in through the bullet-proof, flame-proof windows, he stood, stretching.

If Reborn had been present, Tsuna had no doubt that his lovable home tutor would have given him an ear full (and probably a good kick to the head) if he had seen the window open without their drapes.

He was paranoid about that.

Though for what reason, Tsuna didn't know.

Spanner, himself had thrown everything imaginable at those windows, ensuring that nothing could penetrate through them, bullet, or flame alike, and _still_ Reborn glared the windows as if they insulted him some fashion. Tsuna couldn't figure it out, but bowed to the hitman's wishes that they remain closed-most of the time.

Sometimes, though he forgot.

Last night was one such night.

He shrugged, and tugged his shirt off letting it fall to the floor as he slid on his white undershirt, and stepped out of his pants. The slightly long tails of the shirt nearly making him feel like he was wear a dress while he was buttoning a few buttons from the bottom.

Tsuna felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he stopped in mid-motion. His eyes narrowed.

He was being watched.

He glanced around, looking for the source, and stepped over to the window a glint of something vanishing into the trees. He blinked as the feeling vanished and stepped closer to the window leaning on it as he tried to get a better look. If there was someone on the grounds that wasn't suppose to be, he'd have to do something about it.

He ignored the shifting of his suit undershirt as he searched the grounds, looking for the source of the reflection.

There!

A black suit man, stepped out from the forest, but one Tsuna knew, as he sighed and went back to changing.

It was just one of the guards.

He shouldn't have worried.

XXxxxxXX

While down below, a pair of woman in matching outfits snapped photos. Their lookout was doing a wonderful job of distracting the don.

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Notes**: Hopefully, the grammar wasn't too terrible. Basically, a humor collection of Tsuna trying and failing to understand his family, and everyone hoping he'd just pick someone already because the list of bodies is piling up too fast to get rid of...


End file.
